codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu) is a tomboyish girl who is Nunnally's best friend and classmate in the spin-off manga Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally. She is very caring and will protect Nunnally if she is in trouble. In reality, she is secretly an agent of the Irregulars assigned to the surveillance of Milly Ashford under the cover identity of a middle school student. Nunnally reminds Alice of her deceased paraplegic little sister whom she couldn't save during a fire. Her relationship with Nunnally can be compared to that of Lelouch and Suzaku in the anime. After the final battle with the Eden Vital she cuts her hair short and becomes Nunnally's Knight. As a result of the battle, she has also lost her Geass. She is last seen helping at Ashford Academy after it has been made into a refugee camp, alongside former Irregulars. Appearance Her three measurements are as follow: * Breast: 78 * Waist: 61 * Hips: 76''Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally'' — Chapter 16 Personality Background Little is known about Alice's early life other than the fact that she tragically lost her paraplegic little sister in a fire. Alice blamed herself for not being able to save her and the effects of the tragedy would haunt Alice later in life. At some point, Alice became an Honorary Britannian and eventually joined the Britannian Military. It was in the military that she either volunteered or more likely was conscripted into a special Irregular unit known as the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion under the command of Colonel Madd. Like the other members, her body was infused with the cells of C.C. giving her an advanced Geass ability (super speed in her case). This combined with advanced training in various fields made Alice into an elite soldier. Before the story, Alice was sent to Ashford Academy on a mission to spy on Milly Ashford and her family under the guise of a new transfer student. It was as a student that Alice met Nunnally vi Britannia after fighting off some girls who were bullying her. After they later met properly, Nunnally and Alice quickly became good friends. Character History Alice makes her first appearance at Ashford Academy when she humiliates Ekaterina Sforza and her two friends who were harassing Nunnally ripping off their skirts, unknown to everyone, using her Geass "The Speed" to do it. Abilities Alice's normal physical abilities have been augmented with cells originating from C.C., giving her a Geass ability called "The Speed," which allows her to hyper-accelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating gravitational pull. Designated by her unit to pilot a Knightmare Frame customized to exploit this ability, Alice serves as a highly effective point man on the field of battle. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears on her forehead. Alice's blood contains a chemical suppressant that minimizes the activity of C.C.'s biological matter, which has a tendency to strain and overtax the human body. A neutralizer for the suppressant may be administered to temporarily boost the effect of "The Speed" in battle, enabling movement of sufficiently high speed that it resembles teleportation. Her skill with the Geass is so great that even Lelouch and C.C. are impressed by it. C.C.'s cells in her body also gives Alice extremely high resilience and regeneration, thus she is able to easily survive and regenerate from being fatally shot as well as falling several stories: such as when she was pushed of the top of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. As a Britannian soldier and special agent, Alice is well trained in various related fields including espionage and computer hacking and she is more than efficient with the use of firearms. She is also very athletic and skilled in martial arts. Quotes * "If I were a normal girl, I'd be dead." * "I am the Knight of Nunnally, I will keep on protecting her until the end." * "This individual called Alice loves the individual called Nunnally." Trivia Gallery Alice sister.jpg|Alice little sister alice school.JPG|Alice in her Ashford middle school uniform. alice uniform.JPG|Alice in her Irregular KMF suit alice geass uniform.JPG|Alice after making the contract with Nemo alice geass suit.JPG|Alice in her new KMF suit alice short hair.JPG|Alice cut her hair short after the last battle AliceMilitaryOutfit.PNG|Alice in her military outfit. AliceImprisoned.PNG|Alice imprisoned References Category:Characters Category:Geass User Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Female Category:Non-canonical